Eyes Perceive, Heart Believes
by Storm's Goddess
Summary: It's two an a half years after Jean’s tragic sacrifice at Alkali Lake in Canada. Scott has moved on with someone, and so has everyone else at Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Everything seems perfect. Until one day, they get an unexpected visit.
1. Welcome Back

**Archive:** Sure thing! Just let me know where!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say they were mine, but Marvel claims that honor. Please don't sue! Although, I wouldn't mind owning Logan.

**Warnings**: My first fan fiction, please don't torch me!

**Feedback:** Both positive and negative, is very welcome.

**Note:** Things in-between / and / are telepathic massages.

This it for mature reader that further you get into the chapters.

Logan is in it, so what do you expect?

I'd like to thank a role Play friend of

mine for giving me the Story Line Idea.

Enjoy.

Three days ago, Logan had been talked into going on  
the field-trip. According to Xavier, they needed  
another chaperone. He, Storm, and Hank apparently  
weren't enough. Damn, why did Scott have to leave  
after Jean's death and start a new life away from the  
Institute? Couldn't he just start over here? Everyone  
else has. Logan had agreed to go, if he could take the

bike, at least he'd get some peace during the drive.

Logan parked in front of the main doors and climbed off  
his motorcycle, well, Scott's motorcycle, but he took  
his car when he left and left the bike behind. Logan  
heads towards the door, but paused. A familiar scent  
reached his nose. He sniffed the air and unleashed all

six claws, growling.

Xavier felt Logan's distress, and contacted him  
telepathically. /Is everything alright Logan/

/Someone's 'ere. Feel free ta come back ta teh school

Chuck, but keep teh kids safe./ came a tense reply  
from Logan, before he broke their psychic link.

After informing the psychic, Logan let his claws slide  
back under his skin and walked inside, following this  
too familiar scent. The scent led him down to the  
lower levels. He paused in front of the sliding doors

of the war room; then pushed the button to open the  
door.

What his saw there shocked him more then he could  
have imagined. Sure he'd always wished that she'd come  
back, after she died. But he never expected it to  
actually happen.

There, sitting in front of the computer sat Jean Grey,  
still in her black leather X-men costume, from her  
last mission. It had to be Jean Grey, Logan was sure  
of it. He sniffed the air, to make sure it wasn't  
Mystique, or an illusion. Yap, it was Jean alright.

Feeling Logan's presence, Jean exited the files she was  
in, and pushed herself back from the desk and stood.  
She turned around to face Logan and smiled, "Hello  
Logan." She greeted the Canadian.

Logan couldn't reply; he only stood there, staring at  
the red-head before him. "Jean… We… I… I thought you  
died."

"So did I." Jean said sadly, walking up to Logan. She  
placed a hand on his cheek, and made eye contact with  
him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Logan pulled Jean close into a hug. He held her  
tightly, as if she'd vanish if he'd let her go. "It's  
so good ta have ya back." He murmured into her bright  
red hair. He pulled away after a short while, "Come,  
Xavier an' teh rest should be 'ere already. They'll  
want ta see ya."

Jean nodded, "Lead the way, Logan." Jean said.  
Logan smiled and led the way upside.

Outside at the front of the School were groups of kids  
of all ages, gossiping, trying to figure out why  
Xavier had told them to stay outside.

Xavier, Storm, Rogue and Hank, were one of these  
groups. Rogue was clearly worried about Logan.

"It's all right, Rogue. Logan has proven again and again  
that he can take care of hi-" Storm trailed off at the  
sound of gasps and hushed whispers. She, Rogue, Hank  
and Xavier turned their attention towards the front of  
the school, where Jean and Logan stood. They stood in  
a shocked silence. The wind also seemed to have  
stopped.

"Who's the red-head?" A boy asked, with an accent,   
breaking the silence.

"That's Jean Grey." Jubilee answered in a hushed  
whisper.

"The girl that died?" The same boy asked, confused.  
Xavier cleared his throat and spoke up, "Kids, get your  
bags from the bus, go to your rooms and unpack. Logan,  
Storm, Hank and Rogue, drop your stuff off in your  
rooms and meet me in my office. Jean you come with  
me."

Once the orders were given, everyone went off into  
different directions, following them.


	2. Unexpected Visit

Xavier's office was a homey room. That's what Jean  
had thought - she felt at home here. Until now. Now she  
felt unsure, nervous and put on the spot.

Jean sat on the couch, with all eyes on her. Opposite  
of her, Storm and Hank sat on the couch, and Rogue sat  
on the armrest of the couch, Xavier's dark wooden  
desk, sat at one end of both of the couches, with  
Xavier behind it. And, Logan, as usual, stood in the  
far corner, leaning against the wall, with one foot up  
against it and arms crossed. Yap, Jean was  
definitely put on the spot.

The private office wasn't any better than outside.  
The room was thick with an uncertain silence. Until  
Rogue spoke up, "Ah don't think she's Jean. Jean died  
almost three years ago!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention from Jean  
towards Rogue. "Rogue, I know that the fact is hard to  
grasp but I do believe that she's Jean. Our Jean  
Grey." Storm said, in her usual calm voice.

Jean frowned; these people don't believe that she was  
Jean. Is Jean. She could feel it. Emotions of  
uncertainty, pain, confusion, nervousness and  
happiness came from everyone in the room.

Xavier looked back at Jean, "May I enter your mind,  
Jean, and see what exactly happened to you?" He asked.

Jean looked at Xavier, uncertain and nervous. She  
knew that she could trust him, and that he was strong  
enough to handle whatever and whoever is in her head.  
Finally she nodded, "Yes."

Xavier moved over in front of Jean, "I need you to   
relax for me." He said, and waited for Jean to take a  
deep breath and close her eyes. He placed finger tips  
on either side of her temples and closed his eyes,  
slipping into Jean's mind.

Jean had her shield up, and Xavier needed them down  
to find out what happened. /Lower your shields  
Jean./ he told her telepathically. He waited until  
Jean lowered her shield, before easily slipping into  
the outskirts of Jean's mind.

Jean's mind reminded Xavier much of Logan's mind. The  
only difference was, is that Logan's memories are more  
clear. They were darker, granted, but Jean's weren't  
very clear and they were bright.

Xavier felt a struggle in Jean's mind, before she  
placed her shield back up, and kicked Xavier out of  
her mind.

Jean opened her eyes to find Xavier staring back at  
her, "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"It's alright, Jean," Xavier replied softly,  
soothingly.

Storm got up, clearly concerned, "What happened?" She  
asked.

Everyone seemed to ignore Storm's question and just  
stared at Jean. Xavier, from the looks of it, seemed to  
be lost in his own thoughts trying to make sense of  
what he saw in Jean's head.

Logan was still in the back of the room, watching  
Jean closely. "Xavier, it's Jean. Who or what else  
could it be?" He asked.

"How do you know that she is Jean?" Hank questioned.  
Even though he didn't know Jean in person, he'd heard  
plenty of stories about her to feel as if he knew her.  
And he knew that the dead can't come back to life.

"Because she smells like Jean. She is Jean." Logan  
replied, still keeping his gaze fixed on Jean.

Jean gave Logan a kind smile as Storm got up and  
walked over to her. She sat down next to her friend  
and wrapped her arms around Jean's shoulders, hugging  
the red-head. "I don't care how you managed to get  
back, I'm just glad you did." She stated.

Rogue nodded, agreeing with Storm, "Welcome back."

Xavier watched both Jean and Storm when he suddenly  
remembered that Jean and Hank haven't been properly  
introduced. "Jean, this is Hank McCoy, or Beast, Hank,  
this is Jean Grey; the psychic I've been telling you  
about." he said.

Both Jean and Hank stood to shake hands, "It's nice  
to meet you Mr. McCoy." Jean said

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Jean. And please call  
me either Hank or Beast. Everyone else does." The blue  
man replied.  
Jean smiled and the blue man and nodded, "Alright  
Hank."

The phone on Xavier's desk rang; Xavier looked at  
everyone in the room. "If you all could excuse me." He  
said and watched everyone slowly depart the room,  
before he picked up the phone

Rogue ran up to her room to unpack and to talk with  
Jubilee and Kitty, her roommates, about what had  
happened. Hank left to go down to the Infirmary, and Storm  
hugged Jean, "We'll talk later." she said, before  
heading out towards her garden, outside.

Logan watched Storm leave him and Jean alone in the  
hall.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked softly, looking up and  
down the hall, "I haven't seen him at all today."

Logan looked back at Jean. How on earth was he going  
to explain to Jean, without breaking her heart that  
Scott left the X-men shortly after her death, not able  
to live without her. That he had started a new  
chapter, without Jean, but with someone else. "He's on  
vacation." Logan said, with a soft growl.

Jean nodded slowly, "When's he coming back?" She  
asked, curiosity written all over her face.

Logan didn't get a chance to reply. Xavier strolled  
out of his office and looked at both Jean and Logan,  
"We have guests. Jean, I'm sure that you would like to  
see them." he said.

Jean only nodded, before heading out to the front  
door, outside.

Logan sniffed the air and looked at Xavier, "Jamie  
an' Scott?" He growled, "Jean just came back, an' ya  
invited Jamie an' Scott over! Jean's goin' ta kill  
'em both!"

Xavier frowned, "I know and I didn't tell Jamie or  
Scott about Jean. I couldn't, they didn't give me a  
chance and they were only a few miles away." He  
replied, then added, "Come. Let's keep the three of  
them from an argument."


	3. But She Died

Jean stood frozen in place at the top of the steps  
that would lead her down to her sister and her fiancé.  
Jamie stood at the trunk of the car, with her back  
towards Jean. Jean couldn't see Scott, but she left  
him, inside her head. She guessed that he was taking  
their luggage out of the car. She was so wrapped up in  
her own thoughts that she didn't notice Xavier and  
Logan come up on either side of her.

Scott finished taking out the luggage, and carried  
them in either hand. He and Jamie turned and started  
walking towards the main door, where Jean, Logan, and  
Xavier stood. Jamie's jaw dropped at the same time  
Scott dropped their luggage.

Jean put on her warmest smile and walked down the  
steps towards Jamie and Scott. Jean hugged her sister.  
"Hey." She greeted her sister who finally left her  
state of shock and wrapped her arms around her older  
sister. "Jean!"

Jean smiled and pulled away from Jamie and moved over  
towards Scott. She stopped in front of him and gave  
him a small smile before she hugged him. But Scott  
didn't leave his state of shock.

Jean pulled away, turned around and walked up the  
stairs. She paused by Xavier, "I'm moving out of my  
and Scott's room and into my old room." she said  
before walking inside.

Once Jean was out of hearing Xavier glanced up at  
Logan, "Go check on Jean, I'll handle Jamie and  
Scott."

Logan muttered something under his breath that  
sounded like "Hell", before he walked inside to check on  
Jean.

Logan found Jean in her and Scott's old room. She  
was going through her closet, and was creating two  
piles. From the look of it, there was the 'keep'  
pile and the 'burn' pile, which sometimes became the  
'goodwill' pile. Logan stayed in the doorway, leaning  
against the doorframe, waiting for Jean to calm down.

Jamie, Scott and Xavier all sat in Xavier's office.  
Jamie sat on the couch; Scott paced the room and  
Xavier sat behind the desk.

"Are you sure that, that's Jean?" Scott asked, trying  
to remain calm, but failed miserably. Even with years  
of keeping his emotions to himself, he couldn't hide  
the shock in his voice.

"I've tried to read her mind to make sure, but her  
mind's a mess. It's worse then Logan's." Xavier said,   
watching Scott pace, "And Logan picked up her scent.  
According to him, she is Jean."

"Logan's an idiot!" Scott yelled, "She can't be Jean.  
Jean died! And I've moved on, with Jamie! Whether or  
not she's Jean, Jamie and I are getting married next  
month."

"Scott, calm down!" Jamie said and turned towards  
Xavier, "You said you tried to read her mind. What  
was is like?" She asked.

Xavier eyed Scott for a bit longer and then turned  
his full attention towards Jamie, "Jean's mind is like  
Logan's. I've only tried to read what she has in her  
memory after her death, hoping that I could find out  
how she managed to come back. And like Logan's, her  
memory has only bits and pieces, but Jean's memories  
are brighter, color wise, then Logan's, and more  
unclear to read." He explained, "I couldn't get much.  
I felt a struggle in her mind, and then she pulled  
away."

Scott sighed and sat down next to Jamie on the couch,  
"But people don't just come back from the dead." he  
stated.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, Scott, but I  
don't think Jean died." Xavier replied.

"What do you mean she didn't die? Xavier, we saw her  
die! And we couldn't help her! I spent weeks locked up  
in my room because Jean died!" Scott yelled, in  
frustration. Was the older man crazy? He was there  
when Jean died and now he was saying that she didn't  
die?

"I understand that, Scott, but for some reason, Jean  
didn't exactly die." Xavier answered, calmly.

Scott sighed, and leaned back in the couch, crossing  
his arms, "Fine, so Jean didn't really die. But where  
has she been in the past two and a half years?" He  
questioned.

"That, I don't know, Scott. But I'm sure that within  
time, we'll know." Xavier answered. And with that,  
their conversation about Jean coming back was over.

Jean had completely ignored Logan while she was going  
through her clothes and knick-knacks. And most of her  
stuff ended up in the burn, sell or goodwill piles.  
Jean was stuffing the clothes she didn't want anymore  
into a plastic trash bag. Once she finished she handed  
them to Logan.

"Would you bring these to Goodwill for

me?" She asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jean, "Can't ya on yer  
own?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I could, but I need to go through the stuff in  
my old room, which is now my new room." Jean answered simply.

Logan rolled his eyes, took the bag from Jean, and  
growled a "Yes" before he disappeared down the hall.  
Jean collected the few belongings she had left and  
carried them down the hall into her new room.

Jean got her second chance at life, a second chance to  
start new. Without Scott. And that was just what she  
is going to do; but she needed time.


	4. Cold Shoulder

During the past few days Jean had been doing her best  
to avoid both Jamie and Scott. She had spent most of  
her time in her room, reading. "Jean, can I talk to  
you?" It was Jamie.

Jean ignored Jamie on the other side of the door and  
continued reading. But Jamie would not be ignored; she  
opened the door and walked inside, "Jean…"

Jean looked up from her book and stared daggers at her sister before she continued to read.

"Oh, come on Jean! Talk to me, please?" Jamie begged sitting down on the bed. "Please…"

"Talk to Scott," Jean said icily. She didn't even  
bother looking up from her book.

"I deserved that." Jamie said, sadly. "But you can't  
stay mad at me forever. Jean, please talk to me."

Jean put her book down and glared hard at Jamie, "You wanna talk, Jamie? Okay, I'll talk, you listen. I died  
to save the lives of the people I care for, and then I  
come back, two and a half years later, and find that  
my sister is with Scott, the man who used to be my  
fiancé! And if that isn't enough, they're getting  
married in about three weeks!" She finally let it  
snap. All the anger, pain and frustration she felt  
broke like the dam at Alkali Lake. "And everyone is  
suspicions of me, thinking that I'm not Jean. Well, I  
am Jean, and the only one who believes me is Logan. My  
own sister and my best and closet friends are still a  
little unsure. Heck, even Xavier is unsure!"

Jamie's head hung low. If you put it like that, she  
did sound like a bad guy. Everyone did, except for  
Logan. This time, Logan was the good guy. "I'm sorry,  
Jean. I truly am. But you've been dead for almost  
three years. And slowly we began to accept that, Jean.  
Believe it or not, you tied us all together, and  
when you left everything fell apart. Scott and I moved  
on, together. Logan kept to himself more and got  
meaner, a hell of a lot meaner. Storm, has changed.  
And so have Xavier and the kids. And new students came, and then Hank…" Jamie said, slowly starting to cry, "Please forgive me Jean. Please forgive Scott and the  
others too. It's just that…" She couldn't finish her  
sentence through her choked sobs.

Jean watched Jamie cry. Damn, Jamie knew that Jean  
can't handle waterworks. Jean moved around on the bed  
and hugged her sister. "I do forgive you Jamie, all of  
you." She said, soothingly, stroking her sister's  
hair, "It's just that, I can feel everyone's  
uncertainty, and that they don't trust me like they  
used to." she explained.

Jamie nodded, against Jean's shoulder, "I know. Just  
give us time. We're still taken aback, with you coming  
back. I mean we all thought you died…" Jamie said, her  
tears slowly fading.

Jean pulled away from Jamie and wiped away the last of her tears, and gave her a warm smile, "Do you love  
him?" She asked softly; clearing talking about Scott.

Jamie looked at Jean, her eyes immediately light up,  
"Yes, I do. I love him very much." She answered.

Jean nodded, hiding the pain with a caring and loving  
expression, "Good." She stated and kissed her sister's  
forehead. "Does he treat you well?" She added

Jamie nodded, "He does." She answered. "And, Jean, if you're uncomfortable with me and Scott getting  
married, you don't have to come to our wedding. I'd  
understand." She added, softly.

Jean nodded, slowly; her brows funneling in thought.  
She seems to be thinking about something; their  
wedding. She looked at Jamie and grinned, "Do you have  
a bridesmaid yet?" she asked.

Jamie's face instantly beamed. "No Jean, I haven't. But  
would you be my bridesmaid? Please?" she asked,  
clearly exited.

Jean laughed at her sister's excitement, "I'd be  
honored." Jean answered right before Jamie tackled  
her, with a bear hug. The both of them fell of off  
Jean's bed, with a shriek. Jean's mood clearly  
had lifted since Jamie and Scott arrived at the  
Institute. And Jamie was delighted for that.

They lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, both  
of them content and lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Jean broke the comfortable silence, "What  
color dress should I get?"  
"It doesn't matter. The wedding is a black and white  
wedding, and you're the only bridesmaid." Jamie  
replied.

Jean nodded solemnly, "Jamie, what are you cooking  
tonight?" She asked.

Jamie suddenly sat up, "Crap! I forgot all about  
dinner!" she murmured. In a hurry, she got up. "I'll  
send someone for you when it's done." she said before  
rushing out of the bedroom.

Jean watched her sister storm out of the room, before  
she too stood and left her room. Time for a little chat  
with Scott. If he's up for it, that is.


	5. A Talk in the Garden

Jean left the dorm room area of the Institute, and  
walked towards the main sections; the kitchen, dining  
room, game room, living room, and the den. Jean found  
Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and a few kids she  
hadn't met yet in the game room. She stood in the  
doorway, listening to the kids chatter, unnoticed.  
Finally she cleared her throat, letting the kids know  
of her presence. Startled, they turned their heads  
towards Jean. A wave of emotion hit her. Jean picked  
through the wave - confusion from everyone who has been on her last mission, mixed in with unease, and delight. Those who hadn't known her from her 'first life';  
(that's what she called it now) felt nervous. "Has  
anyone seen Scott?" she questioned.

Her question was followed by silence before Rogue  
replied, "Ah think he's in the garden, Jean."

"Thank you, Rogue." Jean said before she headed  
outside, through the back door.

Jean walked outside, Scott's mind screaming distress.  
Jean felt it, and followed the stressed mind. Jean was  
too focused towards Scott's mind; she paid little  
attention to the exotic flowers around her.

Jean found Scott at the small creek that ran through  
the garden. He sat on the bench underneath the shade  
of an outsized willow tree. This didn't surprise her,  
she and Scott used to come here all the time; it was  
their little get away. What did surprise her, was  
finding Logan there, with Scott, smoking one of his  
cigars. And they weren't arguing, like they usually  
do, they were just talking. Jean stood still,  
listening.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Scott said. Was he  
growling? Scott never growls, that's Logan's job.  
"Jamie and I are supposed to get married in three  
weeks, and now Jean's back! It ruined everything!"

Logan blew a perfect circle of smoke, from the cigar,  
as he leaned back against the trunk of the willow  
tree, before he replied, "Now don't tell me, ya  
haven't missed her since ya moved on with Jamie.  
Because I know ya did, and I know that ya wished for  
Jean to come back. Fer ya."

Scott looked up at Logan, "Yeah, well she can't come  
back to me. I have Jamie." Scott snapped, "But I bet  
you're happy. Now you can finally have your chance  
with her."

Logan finally looked at Scott and raised an eyebrow  
at him, "Ya really think that I'd go after Jean?" He  
asked.

Scott snorted, "Come on." He stated; his jaw set.  
"Everyone knows that you've had a thing for Jean since  
you came here. And she's had one for you, believe it  
or not. But now, I'm out of the way, so things will be  
easier and you can have each other."

Logan looked out at the stream, and took a drag from  
his cigar, "Jean and I are just friends." he said,   
blowing out a puff of smoke. And he had nothing more  
to say.

During their long silence, Jean thought. She still  
loved Scott, yes, but what about Logan? Granted, there  
was an attraction, but nothing serious. And how did  
Scott know about this attraction? She'd been keeping  
it low . . . hadn't she?

Logan broke her train of thought. "Do you love her?"  
He asked, not indicating who 'her' was.

"Love who?" Scott asked, "Do I love Jamie? Of course do." He said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in  
his voice. After a short pause he added, "Do I love  
Jean? I care a great deal for her, but love? ...Do  
you love Jean?"

Logan didn't answer Scott's question.

Jean stepped out from the shadows, and let her  
presence be known. Logan didn't look surprised. Did he  
know that she was eavesdropping? Did he pick up on her  
scent? Whatever the reason, he wasn't surprised. But  
Scott was. "Scott, can I talk with you?" Jean asked.  
For the first time since he and Jamie arrived at the  
Institute, she actually spoke to him.

Without a word, Logan left the clearing at the creek.

Scott only nodded and scooted over for Jean to take a  
seat on the bench, "Sure, Jean." he replied, clearly  
uncertain.

Jean sat down on the bench and looked out over the creek before them. They sat like that, for what seemed like an eternity, the both of them lost in their own  
thoughts, in memories, and in unspoken words. The only  
sound came from the rippling creek and the whispers  
from the leaves when the wind blew.

"I know it's hard." Jean finally broke the eerie  
silence, "I talked with Jamie. And she's right. We all  
need time…" She said softly.

Scott nodded, agreeing with Jean, "You've been gone  
for nearly three years, Jean. We needed time to get  
over your…" Scott wouldn't accept the idea of Jean  
dying. If she truly died, she wouldn't be here right  
now. "And truth be told, I don't think we were one  
hundred percent over it when you came back. It was  
such a shock, to see you again, Jean. To hear you, to  
see you. And now, we all need time again to get use to  
you being back…" He said, looking at Jean.

Jean looked at Scott. Through his ruby quartz, she  
could always guess where his eyes where. "I know  
Scott. And I'm giving everyone the time they need, and  
their space. But I need your love, Scott. I need your  
support, your trust. Not as a lover, but as a friend…"

Scott looked at Jean. He wasn't sure if he could do  
that for her, not right away, "Give me time, Jean." he  
pleaded.

"You have all the time you need, Scott. And, I know  
that things won't be like they use to. I mean you're  
marrying my sister! And within time, I'll be okay with  
it." Jean said, rather sadly.

Scott frowned, "Jean, could you please come to our  
wedding? It would mean a great deal to me and Jamie."  
He asked.

"I'm already Jamie's bridesmaid. If I don't come,  
it'll be kind of harsh." Jean said, grinning.

"Jean, you're known to give people the cold shoulder.  
It would be harsh, but not if it came from you." Scott  
said.

"It's my sister's wedding, I'll be there. And, I don't  
give people the cold shoulder. I'm sorry, but I'm not  
that stubborn and ill-tempered." Jean snapped, getting  
defensive. How dare he tell her that she'd do such a  
thing and that it'd be normal!

Before an argument began Storm stepped into the  
clearing, her face instantaneously lights up seeing  
Jean and Scott together, talking. "Dinner's ready."  
She said.

Scott stood and walked past Storm, heading back  
towards the Institute for dinner.

But Jean just sat there, looking out at the small  
creek, listening to the voices in her head, picking  
through everyone's emotions.

"Jamie said that you two made peace." Storm said,  
watching Jean's expressionless face. "So why don't you  
join us, Jean. We haven't had a dinner with everyone  
in ages, especially, one with you, and Logan. But I'm  
sure we can talk him into joining us."

Jean looked at her closest friend and gave her a warm  
smile, "Alright, I'll eat with everyone tonight."


	6. A Few Private Thought

During Dinner Jean sat at a table with Scott, Hank, and a Cajun with piercing red and black eyes whom she had never met before, Rogue, Jamie, and Storm. The students were scattered around at different tables.

During dinner, Jean found out that Rogue had  
graduated school and was becoming a member of the X-men, and that the Cajun was named Remy Lebeau, or Gambit. He was Rogue's on and off boyfriend, and he was a major flirt. Jean figured she would have found out more, but she was too busy watching Jamie and Scott to listen to the conversations around her.

Had Scott ever looked at her like that? Like she was  
everything to him? Had she ever be able to make him  
feel calm and at peace as Jamie could? Had she ever  
been able to make him smile like Jamie could? "I love  
you…" The words came from Scott, and they were a  
whispered. Only meant for Jamie to hear but Jean heard  
it; loud and clear. And she waited for the hurt, for  
the pain. But to her surprise the feeling never came.  
Jean began to smile. Things were going to be okay.  
Jamie and Scott were in love, and if Scott dare hurt  
her little sister, she'd hurt him.

Jean suddenly felt watched. She looked around the  
table. Everyone was engrossed in their own  
conversation. Scott and Jamie, Rogue and the Cajun,  
Xavier, Hank and Storm. They were all talking amongst  
them selves. Then who was watching her? Was anyone  
watching her in the first place? Jean examined the  
whole room; no one was watching her, they were all  
eating the delicious home-cooked meal that Jamie had  
made. There, in the corner of the room, Logan stood  
watching her, with an intense stare. So Logan was the  
one watching. But why? They held their eye contact  
for, one, two, three, four, five seconds. Jean broke  
their eye contact. She knew Logan wouldn't break it.  
No, it was part of who he was. Part of the beast  
that lurks within him and that didn't back down from a  
challenge. Jean ate some more of the home-cooked meal,   
before she looked back up. Logan was gone.

Jean stayed at the table, picking at her food a bit  
longer before she excused herself. Everyone around the  
table turned to look at Jean, "Are you okay?" Jamie  
asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just tired, that's  
all." She said with a fake but convincing yawn before  
she turned and walked up to her room.

Jean closed the door behind her and leaned back  
against it. There were so many thoughts in her head,  
and so many emotions at once. She closed her eyes and  
tried to clear her head.

Her relationship with Scott was already down in the  
dumps before Logan came, and Jean wanted out, she just  
didn't want to hurt Scott. And she knew that he wanted  
out too, but he didn't want to hurt her. And then  
Logan came. They couldn't break things off with Logan  
around. That was just what he wanted, wasn't it? Logan  
was one of the reasons they stayed together. Scott  
started feeling jealous whenever he caught Logan and  
her alone in a room, with her face always flushed. The man always teased! Always seemed to know  
what to say to make her blush! So, she and Scott  
stayed together and Scott needed to touch more. He  
needed to hold her hand, to kiss her, to whisper  
sweet little nothings in her ear, around Logan. Only  
around Logan. And she needed it too. They both did to  
convince themselves that they still loved each other,  
because they were both afraid of letting go.

Jean pushed herself of the door and changed out of  
her clothes into a large sleeping T-shirt before she  
slipped between the crisp white sheets and the bed.  
She needed the sleep. That's all. Her head would be  
clear in the morning. Hopefully.


	7. Spending Time With Logan

Jean awoke early the next morning. She'd forgotten to lower the shades, so the early morning sun was shining  
in through the window. Jean groaned and tried to fall  
back asleep. But the morning sun wouldn't let her. She  
sighed and got out of bed and into her private  
bathroom. Jean kept the lights off as she undressed  
and showered - a few more moments of night. Daylight was just a few minutes away.  
Once Jean finished her shower and got dressed in a  
pair of white sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, she went  
down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Jean walked into the kitchen with a yawn, and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup,  
before adding some cream. She took a yogurt from  
the fridge and a spoon from a drawer before she sat down at the table.

"Mornin'." A gruff voice came from behind her.  
Jean jumped slightly at the voice and whipped her  
head around to find Logan staring back at her with a  
smug smirk. "God Logan! Don't do that!" She said  
before turning her attention back towards her coffee  
and yogurt.

Logan walked around the table towards the coffee  
maker and poured himself a mug, then leaned back  
against the counter before he took a sip. He didn't  
even add milk or sugar! "Ya left dinner early. Is  
everythin' alright?" he asked.

"I was tired." Jean answered simply before finishing  
up her yogurt.

They were in silence for a while, each one lost in  
their own thoughts. Jean thought back to the  
conversation between Logan and Scott. Logan never did  
answer Scott's question. Why? It was such a simple  
question. But then again, Logan never was good with  
words, or stating his emotions.

"Jean?"  
Jean looked over at Logan. Had he been watching her?

"Yeah?" she asked before taking a sip from her coffee.

"I need a tuxedo for Scott an' Jamie's weddin'. I was  
wondering if ya could help me shop fer one." Logan  
explained.

Jean stared straight at Logan; He was going to wear a  
tuxedo? "Um, sure, Logan. I'll go shopping with you. I  
need to get a dress anyway." She answered. "When do  
you plan on going?"

"In about fifteen minutes" Logan answered before finishing up his coffee. "Unless yer done around here, then we can go now." He added putting the mug in the sink.

Jean finished up her coffee, "We can go now. I just  
need to get my wallet." she said before getting up and  
putting her mug along with Logan's in the sink.

They took Jean's car to the mall for the  
tuxedo and dress. The drive was uneventful. The only  
sound that broke the silence was the radio. Other than  
that, they sat in silence the whole drive.

Jean and Logan started at JC Penney's for Logan's tuxedo. Logan of course was no help at all. The man wouldn't even tell Jean his size, and he just stood there,  
watching Jean go through clothes.

Jean sighed and looked over at Logan. "All right Logan, you're not just going to stand there like an idiot.  
Now, either help me look for a tuxedo, for you, or  
you're doing this on your own!" she threatened.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jean. She was really  
threatening him. He smirked at that, "All right." He muttered and started going through the clothes.

Jean paced in front of the dressing room door waiting  
for Logan to finish changing, so she could see him in  
a tuxedo. Finally Logan opened the door for Jean to  
see. Jean turned and looked at Logan. "Wow." She  
muttered. She could have never have imagined that  
Logan would look this stunning in a black and white  
tuxedo.

Logan looked down at himself then back up at Jean. "I look like an ass. Why can't I just wear jeans and a  
t-shirt?" he asked no one in particular.

Jean shook herself mentally and made eye contact with Logan, "You look stunning. You just need a tie, a hair cut, and a shave." Jean replied, with a smile. "Hold  
on." She added before getting a tie for Logan. She  
came back with solid navy blue colored tie, and held  
it up against Logan's chest. Jean smiled, "There." She  
said clearly pleased, eyeing the blue tie on his  
chest, before looking up at Logan's face. He looked  
so good in the tuxedo. She eyed his mouth instead of  
making eye contact. Embarrassed, she lowered the tie  
and looked down at the ground. "You're all set." she  
mumbled.

Logan gently cupped Jean's chin and lifted her face,  
but still she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He  
could smell the embarrassment come off her; he smirked  
at that, before he claimed her mouth with his own.

The kiss was gentle, like nothing she would have  
expected to come from Logan. Her knees buckled and she  
had to hold on to Logan to keep herself from falling.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she let  
his arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her  
closer to him.

Logan pulled away and gently stroked her cheek, "I  
need a date fer the weddin'…" Logan said softly,   
trailing off.  
Jean smiled, "Yeah, so do I." She said, "Would you be my escort?" She added.

Logan smiled and gently kissed Jean again before  
answering, "Of course I would. But ya need a dress."

Jean nodded, "Right. A dress. Okay. You change back into your clothes, bring the tux, and then we'll go  
look for a dress." She said, before Logan disappears  
back into the changing room.

Once Logan changed back into his jeans and white  
t-shirt, he walked out of the changing room and placed  
the clothes in the little silver JC Penney's basket that  
Jean held in one hand, before he wrapped an arm around  
her slim waist and walked with her towards the women's  
clothing section.

Jean already told Logan that she wouldn't wear  
anything skimpy, or grandma-ish. So, Logan took a rain  
check with helping Jean pick out a dress. Logan  
watched Jean go through racks of dresses trying to  
find the right one.

"Logan, help me. Please." Jean whined looking at  
Logan.

Logan looked at Jean and smirked, "All right." He said  
before going to a rack, helping Jean with her dress crises.  
Jean pulled out a violet colored dress and looked at  
Logan, "I'll be right back. I want to try this on."  
She said, handing Logan the basket before going to  
the changing room.

Logan followed Jean to the changing room and waited for her to come out so he could see the dress she's  
chosen. Logan turned as the door opened. Jean stood in  
the doorway wearing the violet dress. It stopped just  
a few inches above her knees, the straps were about a  
half an inch thick, and by the looks of it the  
material was a light material that hugged her every  
curve.

Jean noticed Logan staring at her and frowned, "Is it  
really that bad, Logan?" she asked.

Logan realized he was staring and looked at Jean.  
"No. Ya look beautiful, Jean, absolutely beautiful."  
He answered.

Jean smiled at Logan. She could tell that he meant  
it; Logan never said things he didn't mean. Jean  
looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "I  
should have some shoes to go with this back at the  
Institute." She mumbled and looked back up at Logan,  
"I'll change and then we'll be able to head back to  
the Institute. Okay?" she asked.

Logan nodded, "All right, darlin'." he answered before Jean walked back into the changing room.


	8. Satisfying The Body’s Needs

Logan offered to drive back towards the Institute,  
but to Jean's surprise Logan drove to one of the  
restaurants in uptown Westchester. So they arrived  
at the Institute late.

Once Logan parked Jean's car in the garage, she  
climbed out of the car and took both shopping bags  
from the trunk. She closed the trunk to find Logan  
staring at her, "What?" She asked.

Logan grinned and shook his head. "Nothin'. Come on, it's late." he said and wrapped his arms around her  
waist and gave her a quick kiss before he led her  
inside.

To both Jean's and Logan's surprise everyone was in  
bed, and the rooms were dark. Jean glanced over at  
the clock on the microwave. The green light flashed.  
11:43.

"It's late, we better get to bed." Jean whispered in  
the dark kitchen looking at Logan.

Logan nodded and took the shopping bags from Jean,  
"All right. Let's go, then." he murmured, and took her  
hand.

Together, hand in hand, they strolled up to the dorm  
rooms, in a comfortable silence. They stopped in front  
of Jean's door. Logan looked down at Jean and smiled  
at her. He handed her, her bag, and kissed her gently.  
"Night, Jean." he said before he started down the  
hall.

Jean watched Logan head back to his room in the dark hall before she turned and walked into her room. Jean closed the door behind her and took the dress out of  
its bag before she hung it up in her closet. She  
turned and stared at her bed. Her bed looked lonely  
and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Jean sighed and  
changed into her green silk nightgown before slipping  
under the white sheets.

Jean frowned, unable to sleep. She glanced at her  
alarm clock and sighed. 2:56, the red light flashed.  
She'd been in bed for over two hours, trying to sleep.  
With a groan she climbed out of her bed and left her  
room. Silently she walked down the dark hallway. She  
stopped in front of one of the last doors.

Jean opened the door, quietly and walked into the  
room before closing the door behind her, gently. She  
leaned against the door, and watched the man in bed  
stir awake.

Logan stirred, woken up by the sound of the door  
opening and closing. He sniffed the air and then  
abruptly sat up as Jean's scent reached his nose.  
Logan stared at the redhead. He could see her  
perfectly in the poorly lit room. "Jean, are ya  
all right?"

Jean's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the  
room as she moved across the floor and lay down in  
bed with Logan. "I can't sleep." she explained,  
letting her eyes wander over his broad shoulders and  
chest and down his stomach, then back up, then down his  
muscular arms. His hands were placed firmly against  
the mattress. How she wanted those big hands on her,  
touching her. Jean shuddered as her mind began to  
wander. She looked back up at Logan, and smiled lazily  
at him. "Still not used to sleeping alone," she  
answered the unspoken question. Of course that was a  
lie; she just wanted to be close to him. She wanted  
him to hold her, to kiss her, to . . . Control yourself, she thought.

Logan could smell Jean's arousal. The scent was  
strong, stronger then he remembered. He realized that  
he'd missed the scent of an aroused Jean, a very  
aroused Jean. He inhaled the scent deeply, before  
leaning over her, his mouth just hovering inches above  
hers. "Ya smell so good, Jeannie…" He murmured as  
his hand moved down her side, to her legs and then  
inside her thighs. He watched her eyes close. He  
moved his hand up, towards the place where she wanted  
it most, but he moved it away.

Jean's eyes snapped open in disappointment once his hand disappeared. He wanted to play tease. She'll  
show him 'tease', but not yet. No, her revenge will  
come later. Tonight she just wanted to satisfy her  
craving body. She lifted her head, up off the pillow,  
and captured his mouth with hers, before pulling Logan  
on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She slipped  
her tongue out of her mouth, glided it over his teeth  
before plunging it into his mouth. Their tongues  
rubbed again one another, letting the flames of  
passion grow hotter.


	9. The Morning After

Logan smirked lazily at the feel of a woman's body  
curled up next to his, and tightened his arms around  
her, slowly waking up. He inhaled deeply, and opened  
his eye once he realized that it was Jean next to him,  
not just some other woman. Logan elevated himself  
up on an elbow and looked down upon the sleeping  
redhead. She was gorgeous, of course he's always known  
that, but now he got the time to really appreciate her  
body, her curves, without clothes. Gently, he pulled a  
strand of bright red hair from her angelic face and  
let it lie against the white pillow, making the red  
hair seem even brighter against the white pillow case.

Jean stirred, slowly waking up, reminding Logan how  
much he hated mornings after. Was she going to look at  
him with regret? Heck was she going to look at him at  
all. Damn, Logan. Ya can be such an asshole  
sometimes. You shouldn't have fucked her last night;  
ya shoulda just moved and slept on the floor. Fuck.  
She's gunna wake up and regret this, Logan thought,  
watching Jean stretch against him, before opening her  
eyes. And to his pleased surprise, Jean smiled at him,  
bright green eyes sparkling.

"Good morning." Jean said softly, feeling the distress  
come of off Logan like tidal waves.

Logan smiled down at Jean. The panic he felt just  
moments before left him. "Mornin', darlin'." he  
replied before gently kissing her forehead.

Jean smiled, once she felt that the distress left Logan.  
She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around the  
room before she lies back once more. She looked at  
Logan. She could lay here all day with him and do  
nothing but cuddle, kiss and have hot sex. She flushed  
remembering the night before. "I should probably leave  
before everyone wakes up." she suggested.

Logan nodded, agreeing with her, "A'right. I'll meet  
ya down in the kitchen then." he answered, watching  
Jean climb out of the bed and put her dark green  
colored silk nightgown back on before she left the  
room. God she was gorgeous.

Logan ran a hand through his dark colored hair, before  
he stood up and went into his private bathroom for a  
shower.


	10. Second Chance

In her room, Jean immediately walked into her private  
bathroom. Jean started the water to her bath tub and  
brushed her teeth as she waited for the tub to fill  
with hot water. Once she finished brushing her teeth,  
Jean added about half a bottle of Bubble Bath, and  
took off her green silk nightgown before she slipped  
into the bath tub, reliving the night before with  
Logan.

Logan was an amazing lover. By far the best she's had.  
But now she was being harsh towards Scott. Scott was  
good too, he was gentle, but Logan… Well. He was just  
amazing. Jean closed her eyes and sank her head under  
water for just a few seconds. After she came back up  
and wiped the foam off her face, she reached for the  
soap and started lathering up her arms.

Once Jean finished her bath, she drained the tub and  
rinsed the foam off her body in the shower. After the  
last of the foam slid of her body, she turned the  
water off, and stepped out of the shower before she  
wrapped a towel around her slim body. She moved in  
front of the mirror, and wiped the steam off it  
with her hand before she started combing her wet hair.  
Jean grabbed the blow drier from the cabinet under the  
sink, plugged it in and started blowing her hair dry.  
Once her hair was dry, she put the blow drier away and  
walked into her room.

Once Jean dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark red  
t-shirt, she wandered down to the kitchen for  
breakfast. She found Scott, Jamie and Logan already  
down there, eating breakfast: pancakes. She grabbed a  
plate with two pancakes with maple syrup and a coffee  
before she joined the rest at the table.

"Where were you yesterday, Jean?" Jamie asked once  
Jean sat down at the table.

Jean glanced up at Logan before looking at Jamie.  
"Shopping with Logan and then out to eat." Jean  
replied simply.

"Shopping for what?" Jamie asked. She was always so  
curious. Even back when they were kids. Maybe it's a  
little sister thing . . .

"Well, Logan needed a tuxedo for the wedding, and I  
needed a dress." Jean replied before taking a sip from  
her coffee.

"Jean! We coulda gone shopping together!" Jamie  
shrieked.

"You were still sleeping, Jamie." Jean said, and  
started eating her pancakes.

"You could have waited until I woke up." Jamie  
protested.

Logan smirked, watching the two bickering sisters.  
"Jamie, I asked Jean ta come with Me." he said before  
taking a sip from his coffee.

Jamie looked at Logan, and sighed, "Fine. Whatever."  
She muttered and started eating her breakfast once  
more. Jamie suddenly stopped and looked at Jean.

"Wait! You've never slept in, and neither does Logan."  
She stated.

Jean paused and glanced at Logan. A slight blush  
touched her cheeks before she looked at Jamie, "We  
came home late." Jean replied. Stayed up late too, she  
added mentally, and then glanced back up at Logan who  
only nodded with agreement. She looked back at Jamie  
who only nodded, believing her older sister and the  
Canadian, and finished up her breakfast. Jean sighed  
mentally and started eating her breakfast once more.

Once they finished their breakfast and coffee Jean  
took Logan by the hand and dragged him up to her room.

Once Jean reached her destination Jean pushed Logan  
into her bedroom and locked the door behind her, so no  
one could interrupt.

"Jean, what the hell is going on?" He questioned  
stumbling into the room.

Jean leaned back against the door and looked at Logan.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking." she said.

Logan raised an eyebrow in question at Jean. "And…?"  
He said, wanting her to continue.

"The way I see it, this is my second chance at life,  
and love." she said, closing her eyes, and taking a  
deep breath.

"What are ya saying Jeannie?" Logan asked, advancing on  
her, slowly.

Jean opened her eyes, and looked at Logan, locking  
eyes with him, "I want to give us a chance." she said  
in just over a whisper.

Logan stopped in front of Jean and gently stroked her  
cheek, "So do I." he replied softly.

Jean smiled at Logan and pulled his face down to hers  
and kissed him. This was her second chance at life,  
her second chance at love, and she was going to make  
the best of it. Scott had move on, and as much as it  
hurt, she knew it was for the best. For the both of them. And  
Jean was going to move on with Logan. This was her  
second chance.


End file.
